


Ловкость рук и никакого мошенничества

by WTF_Food_Fantasy_2019



Series: Тексты G-PG-13 [3]
Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Food_Fantasy_2019/pseuds/WTF_Food_Fantasy_2019
Summary: Никогда не садитесь играть в маджонг с Пивом. И в карты. Ни во что, бога ради.





	Ловкость рук и никакого мошенничества

**Author's Note:**

> написано по сюжету ивентовой истории "Болеть за радость", ООС, фаноны

_Вы зовёте меня играть в маджонг, но делаете это без уважения_ ™

Странная троица — три души, совсем не подходящие друг другу и, что ещё печальнее, друг друга понять не желающие. Пиво наблюдал за их пререканиями с трактирщиком несколько минут, прежде чем вмешаться. Раздражения на Пекинскую Утку, который перевёл на него стрелки, и на Юйсян, которая наверняка знала, что утром его здесь уже не будет, Пиво не испытывал. На самом деле не имело значения, чем именно убивать время — путешествием, песнями или игрой. Слишком давно он не чувствовал _вообще ничего_ , чтобы отказываться от шанса развлечься за чужой счёт.

— Я не против стать четвёртым, но вот в чём проблема — никогда не играл в маджонг, понимаешь?

У Хого было множество плюсов и один-единственный минус, который перевешивал остальные. Она совершенно не умела слушать. Как только Пиво сказал «да», она превратилась в неукротимый ураган энергии и счастья, способный не оставить от гостиницы ни камешка. Шашлык и Острая Палочка смотрели на её метания крайне скептично, было видно, что они ввязались в эту авантюру лишь потому, что не успели вовремя сбежать. В глубине души Пиво им даже немного сочувствовал, хотя вслух сёстрам по несчастью ничего не сказал. В этот момент Хого достала не иначе, как из пятого измерения множество дощечек для маджонга.

— Правила знаешь?

— Слышал кое-что, — уклончиво ответил Пиво. Не признаваться же, что лет пятьсот… или шестьсот? Да, кажется, шестьсот лет назад он учился у Пекинской Утки, который ни с кем не играл из вежливости и врождённого человеко-и-душе-любия. Для Пива он тогда сделал исключение лишь потому, что тому было чертовски скучно и он пригрозил, что будет следовать за Пекинской Уткой и без перерыва петь ему песни собственного сочинения.

Но ни Палочке, ни Шашлыку, ни тем более Хого знать об этом необязательно.

— Честно говоря, я хорош в картах, — заметил Пиво после второго подряд поражения. Партии шли динамично и ярко благодаря живой реакции на каждый круг от Хого и смущающим комментариям Палочки, которая строила на Шашлычок явно не дружеские планы. — Можем сыграть потом в них. На желание… или раздевание.

Шашлычок смерила Пиво презрительным взглядом профессиональной мужененавистницы, на что Пиво беспечно рассмеялся и широким жестом показал свой расклад дощечек — не идеальный, но самый сильный из всех. Ну конечно, он жульничал, за столько лет практики трудно не выучить все возможные и невозможные приёмы этого хитрого искусства. Поэтому Лобстер и ему подобные души не садились играть с Пивом за одним столом: наутро можно остаться без штанов, памяти и чувства собственного достоинства. Обманчивая лёгкость в общении с Пивом оборачивалась порой разгромным унижением.

— Если победишь меня, дурочка! — повелась на уловку Хого даже слишком легко. Пиво задумчиво постучал ногтем по ближайшей дощечке. Его уже несколько раз обвиняли в обмане, но поймать за руку не могли. Ловкость пальцев не пропьёшь. А соблазн сделать жизнь этих троих немного интереснее и неожиданнее стоил того, чтобы задержаться в городе.

— Я не «дурочка», — ласково поправил он Хого. — Я дурак. Но только если ты _действительно_ уверена в своей победе.

Острая Палочка не зря славилась феноменальной интуицией. Ощутив подступающие неприятности, она отказалась играть после пятой партии и до конца игры сидела спиной к спине Шашлычка и что-то мурлыкала себе под нос. Судя по розовым ушам Шашлычка, «что-то» было предназначено совсем не для детей.

— Как… Но я же… Ты победил?! Ты сжульничал! — закричала Хого, эмоционально подбросив в воздух все свои дощечки.

Пиво невозмутимо подчеркнул жирной линией свои очки на бумаге и помахал ею перед лицом Хого.

— Неправда. Новичкам часто везёт, тебе не кажется? 

Шашлычок хмыкнула. Она хоть и не могла объяснить, откуда Пиво нарисовал почти сотню очков, но подвох чувствовала намного острее, чем Хого. Умная девочка. Жаль, что до прошлого воплощения не дотягивает — ох какая была горячая женщина…

— Дурочка! Я так не играю! — сперва Пиво решил, что Хого расплачется, но её настроение изменилось быстрее направления ветра в неспокойный день. — Тогда научи меня этим твоим картам! Девочки, давайте тоже!

… Зря, сказали бы дети Пекинской Утки. Зря-зря-зря.

Ранним утром Пиво вышел из гостиницы с арфой на плече и мешочком монет на поясе. Душе последние были ни к чему, но при помощи блестящих кругляшей общаться с людьми было намного проще и эффективнее. При себе Пиво всегда старался иметь немного золота, чтобы, как вчера, проставиться на алкоголь и не вызвать у «девочек» подозрений. Карты на раздевание быстро превратились в танцы на столе, откровенные признания и объятия, в которых Пиво не участвовал. Он сидел в отдалении, цедил свой медовый отвар на травах и предвкушал, как сильно все трое удивятся, проснувшись на одной кровати в интересных позах.

Впервые за долгие сотни лет Пиву было весело.


End file.
